1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hoop toy, more particularly to an improved detachable hoop toy.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been known that a hoop toy can be composed of a plurality of separated arcuate elongated portions. Those arcuate elongated portions can be connected to one another to form a hoop. A main drawback of the hoop toy is that the arcuate elongated portions which are connected together to form the hoop easily become detached from one another when playing with the hula hoop. At his time, the separated arcuate elongated portions are scattered and fall here and there.